Think Twice Sin importar
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: No importa cuantas Veces Ella rompiese su corazón, no importa Cuantas veces Ella hablase sin Pensar, No importa cuanto de el debiese Entregar para Estar a su lado, ni tampoco que tuviese que fingir que ella bueno hasta el fin de la eternidad, E incluso no importaba si ella lo Odiaba, Porque Ella era su droga, Y el su mas fiel Adicto, Damon La necesitaba para sentirse necesitado.


_**Espere el día en que te vería finalmente**_

_**Estuve esperando pacientemente**_

_**Cruzando los dedos**_

_**El llora sobre mis hombros, dame una razón**_

_**¿Que es lo que realmente quieres?**_

_**estoy cansada de preguntar, tu te vas, y yo estoy sorprendida**_

_**Eve 6**_

**Sin Importar.**

Si Elena Llora.

El lucharía por Ella.

Si Elena Grita.

El Golpearía al Desafortunado Ser que le habría causado ira.

Él no era Bueno, No Se le daba bien, No quería Serlo y no era Divertido.

Pero Si Elena Quería que él Lo fuese.

Entonces él Lo seria.

_Aunque tuviese que mentir y actuar hasta la eternidad._

Porque Elena lo quemaba, Elena lo consumía, Así como Él sabía que La agotaba, el La necesitaba para respirar, aunque ya su corazón no latiese, Él la necesitaba más que a la sangre misma.

El aceptaba lo que viniese de ella.

_Excusas._

_Sarcasmos._

_Odio._

Porque Algo era algo, y él era un adicto, Porque él la amaba, Hasta el punto de Olvidarse de sí mismo.

Si Stefan le Hacia algo.

Entonces él Lo Crucificaría con Estacas En pleno Mediodía.

Si algún Amigo Estúpido la Hería.

Entonces Él Lo buscaría en la noche, Mientras durmiese y lo obligaría a Lamentarse.

Si algún Imbécil la Miraba.

Él le sacaría los Ojos.

Si algún Puberto Le Decía Algo.

Entonces EL rompería su cuello.

Porque Esa era la diferencia entre su hermano y el.

Su hermano Aceptaba lo que ella decidiese, la apoyaba, La quería y la dejaba ser, Porque la Quería y la apreciaba, La amaba.

Pero el, Damon Salvatore La Amaba, Hasta el punto de Necesitarla, Necesitarla allí, Respirando, Odiándolo si eso era necesario, De cualquier manera, Pero Existiendo, Sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer.

Porque el, Siempre Erigiría mantenerla viva, Sin importar cuanta sangre debía derramar, Cuantos cuellos debía romper, cuantos cuerpos debía enterrar y cuantos infiernos debía levantar, sin importar cuanto de sí mismo debía perder, cuando de sí mismo debía entregar, porque ella era su todo, y sin importar siquiera cuanto ella lo Odiase.

Porque si lo hacia significaba que seguía vida.

así que no importaba, Nada Importaba mientras su corazón latiese.

No importaba cuantas veces Ella Eligiese a su hermano primero que a él, cuantas veces ella destrozase su corazón, cuantas veces ella hablase sin pensar, cuantas veces Ella le hiciese sangrar, Ella era una droga y el su más fiel adicto, Ella era su chica, Su chica de otro, Su chica ajena, Suya solo en sueños.

Pero él si era de ella, Totalmente, en contra de su propia voluntad, Su alma se le entregaba en bandeja de plata cada vez que ella decía su nombre.

Y Mientras ella lo quisiese allí, Sin importar cuanto le exigiese, sin importar cuanto le costase.

El estaría allí.

Con su odio, Con su ira, con su desprecio, con su amistad.

Porque vivía de eso, Necesitaba de eso.

Existía de eso, De ella, De su droga.

La necesitaba a Ella para sentirse Necesitado.

_Porque el odio Es un sentimiento fuerte, Tanto o más que el amor, El odio significa que le importaste tanto a aquella persona como para que ella se tomara su tiempo de odiarte._

Y para alguien como él, Damon Salvatore, Que no era bueno, ni Perfecto, Que estaba podrido, Solo, Que nunca había sido Tomado ni elegido por nadie, Para el, Tan roto como estaba, Para el…

_Era todo lo que necesitaba para quedarse._

_**Fin.**_

_He perdido a un amigo, A una parte de mí, Lo consideraba tan mío que, Ahora, En este momento siento como si se me hubiese sido arrancado un brazo, y andase por allí en shock sangrando, Pero siento aun que haría cualquier cosa por él, Cuan alta sea, Y quise escribir algo, Esto salió, Dejando un poco de mi desesperación en ello, Mi desesperación de hacerle saber que haría cualquier cosa por él aunque me vea y voltee, aunque me ignore, Aunque El me odie en este momento, por no quererle como él quisiese que lo hiciera._

_**¿Comentarios?**_

Cuando me di cuenta él estaba Allí

Trate de aguantar y sonreír

Subió las escaleras pero no se detuvo al pasar la calle

En estos momentos me estoy Viniendo abajo.

_Eve 6_

_**Salvatore's Girl.**_


End file.
